


A Rainy Day

by garfunkle



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, i dunno they girlfriends......, just kinda. gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkle/pseuds/garfunkle
Summary: Apple and Marshmallow go for a walk, but there's something that seems to be bugging Marshmallow. Apple intends to try her best and be there for her friend.
Relationships: Apple/Marshmallow (Inanimate Insanity)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Rainy Day

Apple stared out the stained glass window with a sigh. It was a fairly cloudy day, there weren't any of the usual birds singing their simple melodies outside. There weren’t any light rays casting onto the rickety wooden floor of the mansion. It was very grey. Though she may have wished for hers and Marsh’s scheduled walk to be on a slightly brighter day, she wouldn’t complain  _ too  _ much. Spending time with Marshmallow would cancel out the dreary weather, at least she hoped. Suddenly, a knock at her door startled her.

“Hey Apple, are you about ready to head out? Bow and Dough want us back in time for some board game matches,” Marshmallow said, slightly opening the door enough so that she was visible. Though she smiled after her brief explanation, something was seemingly off to Apple. Her eyes looked dull, and she seemed almost exhausted.

She even had bags under her eyes-

“Apple? We’ve gotta get going.” Her voice, more stern this time, reached Apple and pulled her away from her worried thinking. Had she been staring? She wasn't quite sure.

  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry! I’ll be downstairs in a  _ feeeeew _ seconds, I promise.” Apple rubbed the back of her head nervously, eyes trailing back to analyzing her friend’s behavior. Marsh merely rolled her eyes and opened the door ever so slowly.

“You said that exact sentence 10 minutes ago when I called you down.” Before Apple could retort, Marshmallow sighed, and rubbed her eyes. Something definitely wasn't right.

“...Maybe so, but it’s just well- I think another day might work a bit... better?” Apple really didn’t want to force her to do something she clearly wasn’t exactly feeling well enough for. That and the weather was looking to be sort of stormy. She knew the last thing Marshmallow wanted was to get wet. Apple looked at her hands in front of her, fidgeting while she awaited a response. Marsh blinked once, twice, and looked towards the window.

“Oh  _ please _ , it’s only a few clouds. We’ll be fine, just get ready and meet me outside alright?” She turned away and shut the door with force. Whether it was purposeful or not, Apple jumped and immediately began to prepare for their walk.

\---

Apple trudged to the mansion’s entrance, passing by Bow who was typing something on her phone as usual. Just as she was about to open the door, the pink ghost whizzed in front of her.

“Are you and Marsh  _ finally  _ going now?” She looked impatient.  _ Huh, Bow must really want to play those board games. _ Apple nodded.

“Yep! See you-” before she could reach the door, Bow stared her down, clearly itching to say something. Apple didn’t want to bother, so she merely anxiously smiled, waved her hand and swiftly shut the door behind her. Even though she had just stepped into the outdoors, she already felt more refreshed from the constricting feeling the mansion often had. She breathed in the fresh air, and walked towards where Marshmallow was standing, facing a nearby trail. Apple walked towards her, and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

“Let's head out!” Apple exclaimed as she continued walking, only to immediately stop when she’d realized Marshmallow hadn’t followed. She just stood there, staring at the ground. She seemed so… Off. Apple ran back up to Mash, who had looked up in surprise when she saw her friend bounding up to her.

“Are you alright? I’m all ready to go, y’know,” idly, she attempted reaching for her hand, but Marsh flinched away and looked up at Apple. She nodded, and wearily tried to put on a convincing smile. It wasn’t fooling Apple, though. Her face was so… Tired looking.

“Sorry, sorry I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, let's just get going.” Apple smiled back, though she knew Marshmallow wasn't okay. She’ll bring it up eventually.

They both walked towards the trail ahead of them, the pine trees loomed above them and contrasted against the swirling grey sky. Even though the sky was dark, the lush greens of the foliage around them brightened their path. Every so often, Apple would glance over at Marsh to look at her, not that she noticed though. They approached a clearing in the vast forest, where they wandered around and looked at the diverse plant life. While Marsh sat on a log, seemingly distracted, Apple decided it was about time to make sure she was okay.

Apple approached the log, sitting close enough that she could talk to her, but somehow managed to keep her distance for once. Marshmallow didn't move a muscle or react from the movement next to her, she seemed to continue staring off into the thicket.

“Hey Marshy! Uh… You’ve seemed a bit melancholy, whatever that means,” Apple pointed out, turning towards her.

No response.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything-”

“No. I’m fine, really.” She sternly spat it out. Whether it had bad intentions or not, it burned Apple to the core.

“I’m not sure that you’re telling the truth… You know you can tell me anything, right?” She scooted closer, resulting in Marshmallow getting up and starting to move forwards out of the clearing. Apples heart stung. 

Despite that, she got up and followed after Marsh with haste.

“ _ Don’t. Push it. _ I’m fine-”

_ Boom. _

Thunder.

Rain.

“Oh,  _ great. _ ” Marsh looked up to the dark clouds in annoyance, her voice laced with sarcasm. There the two of them stood, right outside the entrance to the forest clearing. Apple kicked the ground a bit, hands behind her back. She felt like trying to talk to Marshmallow at this point was hopeless.

She’d ruined things by being too close.

_ Again. _

Curse her urge to not be alone.

Marsh started to stiffly walk out of the clearing, into the storm. Apple didn’t know what to do. She felt alone again, like she was back at Idiotic Island. The current space between them spoke volumes to her. She shut her eyes, she shook.  _ This can't be happening. Not again.  _ The world rumbled, she felt like she was falling.

She felt a hand on her fist. She opened her eyes slowly.

It was Marshmallow. She had a serious expression. She seemed angry, and Apple wanted to curl into a ball and never be seen. Then, her expression softened. She let her thumb graze the top of her knuckles, tracing a pattern into her hand that spoke a million words.

What those words were exactly, Apple wasn't sure. However, she felt her knees almost give in as Marshmallow moved closer.

“I’m sorry, Apple.”

There it was.  _ Comfort. _

Her body began to relax, though her heartbeat didn’t.

“I’m sorry that I scared you I… I’m just as scared as you are. I’m not sure where to start-”

“I’ll listen. I have no problem with listening to you, Marshy.” Apple said quietly, grabbing her friend’s other hand in hers.

They stood, hands intertwined and their expressions filled with sorrow. The rain pelted down on them and all around the forest, creating an ambience that wasn’t quite possible at the mansion. They were wet and cold, but did that really matter? Marshmallow was finally truly opening up to her. Marshmallow just watched as Apple’s frown grew to a smile, mirroring her happiness.

“Start anywhere you’d like, Marsh.” Marshmallow seemed hesitant, shuffling her feet and seemingly finding the words she was searching for.

“I’ve been thinking about the show again-”

“But Marsh that’s- It’s behind us! I thought you felt free now,” Apple stated, feeling the rain droplets continue to roll off her.

“I know, I know… As happy as I am at the mansion with Bow and Dough- and well,  _ you,  _ I feel horrible leaving like that. I can't help but feel like I somehow let my team down.” Apple slowly gained understanding, nodding with every word.

“You’re free though, Marsh. You don't have to stress about the game, or your team. You left because… What's the word… You needed to!” Marsh smiled, willing Apple to go on despite her racing heartbeat. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I feel very happy just being with you.” Apple almost immediately regretted her words, feeling her face slightly warm up with embarrassment. Marsh immediately giggled in response, she sounded genuinely  _ happy. _

“You’re… Such an idiot, Apple. But I love you anyways.”

Apple’s heart  _ leaped. _

“W-What does love mean?” She whispered, trying to lower her beaming smile. She knew what it meant. Marshmallow knew that  _ she knew  _ what it meant.

“Point proven,” Marshmallow pulled one of Apple’s hands that she still held to her mouth, Maintaining eye contact, and quickly kissed it. If it had been summer, they both would have  _ melted. _

Apple didn’t know how to respond at first. Any coherent words that formed in her brain came out as a mess. Her mind was absolutely clouded with thoughts, she couldn’t even tell what the thoughts  _ were _ . Marshmallow stood there, looking less tired every second.

It took her a minute, but eventually she thought of a response.

“Yeah… Uh…” She said lamely, immediately shaking her head and returning to face Marshmallow.

She tried her best to drown out the consistent rain all around them, and focused only on the person in front of her. Eye contact and focus was never her strong suit, but this felt so  _ important. _

“Take your time,” Marshmallow said, her words calming any previous anxieties Apple had and putting her voice in their place.

“I like you a lot Marshmallow, like…  _ Like-like _ you. I’m not good with words but-”

She inched closer, feeling her nerves rising again. Ever so quickly, she kissed Marshmallow. All thoughts immediately vanished. She focused again on her, watching as Marsh smiled widely in response. She couldn’t help the bubbly giggle that escaped her seeing her best friend so happy. Before she could regain composure and think about what just happened, Apple grabbed Marshmallow’s hands and twirled her around in pure happiness. The world around them stopped. The rain was completely blocked out, though she still felt the rain drizzle her. She was focused. On her face, her voice, her  _ laugh. _

They continued spinning and laughing, without a care in the world. Wherever Marsh was, she’d be able to be there too. They danced in the rain, running through the forest trails and listening to their voices echoing throughout the woodland area. This was so much better than the game show. Apple felt  _ alive.  _ It took them a few moments to realize how overtime in their schedule they had gone. Somehow, they had managed to find their way to the clearing again.

“We gotta do this again!” Apple exclaimed, grabbing Marshmallow’s hand for what felt like the 100th time that day. She swung her arms from side to side, trying her best to match Marshmallow’s even walking pace. It was something she often did when she was really happy, after all. Marsh chuckled, seemingly out of breath.

“I don't see why not,” She responded, tone soft as butter. She looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, and the rain had died down significantly.

“We should probably get going though, we must be late for board games with Bow and Dough…” Apple giggled, tightening her grip on her hand.

“Let's get a move on, then!” She began to run, Marshmallow trailing after her and laughing uncontrollably. The path was unruly and very muddy, but they managed to eventually make their way to the front of Purgatory Mansion. Breathing in a sigh, still holding Apple’s hand, Marsh opened the door with a loud creak. No one greeted them at the door.

“Bow…? Dough? We’re back, sorry we took so long-”

“Ugh, It’s about time! You’ve completely missed our board game session.” Bow sighed, pulling out her phone to type a few messages.

“Yah, we waited for like… A good 30 minutes,” Dough replied as he appeared, looking towards the two alive objects. Bow followed his gaze, landing on Marsh and Apple once again. Apple instinctively tightened her grip.

“What took you guys so long anyways? And why are you so soaked? Marsh, I  _ told you _ , bring an umbrella!” Bow awaited an explanation, tapping on her phone case. To be completely honest, Marshmallow and Apple didn't know how to respond.  _ What could they even say? _ They nervously looked to each other, and then back at Bow.

“We got… Distracted?” Marsh hoped her wavering tone wasn’t questioned by the two ghosts that currently floated in front of them. Bow shrugged as Dough did the same, both of them clearly not as interested as the two had originally thought.

“Mhm, alright. I’m just glad you two are okay. Now  _ please  _ go like, warm up by the fireplace, you’ll earn yourself a tail if you’re not careful.” Dough and Bow disappeared, probably off to prepare some sort of meal for them.

“I suppose we should listen to her and get dried up,” Marsh suggested. Apple didn’t respond, she only stared at their hands that stayed held. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m so happy,” Apple finally whispered, full of excitement. Marshmallow smiled till her face hurt, and began to walk towards the living room. Her chest was blooming, and it hadn’t exactly registered in her mind until they sat down.

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah........ wrote this the second i got the idea, and now i have a load of school work i need done... dangit. anyways!! inanimate insanity brainrot am i right??????? no im not projecting onto these characters how could you even Suggest such a thing


End file.
